


Movie night

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Family, Fluff, Movie Night, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has family, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Movie nights with family and Tony finaly sees what family is suppoust to look like :)





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Woop another fic!
> 
> This has a mention and small spoiler for the end of civil war so now you know.
> 
> Also not sure if that one small line is Team cap bashing meaby it is meaby not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy its fluff for once
> 
>  
> 
> Im gonna try fix the typos in s sec

It has been 2 months since Siberia and the so-called Civil war as the media likes to call it and things have finally started to go up. Tony was finally released from the hospital, public opinion was on his side and the backstabbing toxic rogue avengers were gone from his life. Unfortunately, the arc reactor was back in his chest after Rogers so rudely smashed his shield in him. Well, at least he still had a head.

He still got nightmares about Siberia and how ~~Steve~~ Rogers was looming over him so close to decapitating him. How Barnes' hand was around his mother's throat as she tried to call for her husband and as his fathers head was smashed to the road and-

"Tony!"

Tony was startled from his spiraling thoughts by nobody other than his beloved honeybear.

Tony blinks for a moment but collects himself pretty quickly "That's my name what is it a platypus?"

Rhodey signs in relief "You okay there? You were starting to hyperventilate"

"Oh you know me, I'm, always okay" Tony gives out his best press smile. Rhodey doesn't buy it and just arches an eyebrow.

"Tony..." He started to scold as Vision and Peter enter. Saved by the bell.

"Is the popcorn ready here? I can't wait! It's our first movie night! Mr.Stark did you know Stephen has never seen Star War?  We have to correct this like right now!!!" Peter was literally vibrating with energy.

God Tony loves this kid. He might have many possibly definitely unofficially adopted him. oops? Rhodey doesn't understand how he manages to adopt every single stray kid he meets. Not that he is complaining to the kid is great.

"Oh we're definitely going to correct that come on honey bear were gonna watch all the movies tonight!" Tony shouts, grab the popcorn and races out of the kitchen with the kid leaving Vision with Rhodey.

"Don't think we're done with this conversation Tones" Rhodey shouts after him. He and Vision Share a look before he shakes his head fondly and follows after the two.

* * *

When Rhodey and Vision finally come to the livingroom Tony was already sitting on the sofa with Stephen Strange. Strange was looking fondly at his boyfriend as Tony scolds him about not watching Star wars and babbles how Important it is.

"It's like the best there is forget your wizardly when you have STAR WARS"

Stephen chuckles lightly at that and raps his arms around Tony mindful of his still lingering injuries.

"I guess we better start then huh love?"

"YES!" Both Tony and Peter yell in unison.

Everyone gets cozy as the first movie begins.

* * *

 

 They were halfway through the movie when a popcorn war starts between Tony and Peter and 5 minutes later everyone was in it and popcorn was flying everywhere Pepper was going to kill them, but that's future Tony's problem.

"Ah I'm really gonna 'saber' this moment" Tony shouts as they all finally calmed down.

"OMG Mr.Stark no" Peter shouts and tries not to laugh.

"Mr.Stark yes" Tony replies and the kid groans

"Sorry kid it's just the 'force' of habit" Tony continues and gets hit by a pillow which makes everyone laugh.

"Daaaad-" Peter starts but cuts himself off as he realizes what he just said.

He looks at Tony who seems to have stopped completely witch gets a laugh rise from the others again.

"Don't worry Peter he's fine"Strange says and starts to card his fingers through Tony's hair to help the seemingly crashed billionaire to "Reboot"

They get back to the movie as Tony relaxes into Stephen finally coming back to himself.

"You okay there love?" Stephen whispers into his ear. Tony nods

"So...a dad now huh?" Stephens teases and kisses Tony's cheek. Tony blushes and smacks him on the arm slightly.

"Seems like it" he then finally whispers small smile on his face.

He looks around and then returns to the movie. Seeing his family all together like this made something warm bubble in his chest. Yeah this is what family is supposed to be like he thinks and for a moment everything was perfect

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> I have never actually seen Star Wars so I didnt even try to put scenes in this oops dont hate me and the puns I just heard them and so badly wanted to put the in this. This was not actually what I planned but I think this was okay
> 
> Please leave comment what you though if this, kudos would be nice too!  
> Thanks for reading! your awesome!
> 
> also I really like Ironstrange so its kinda my new fav.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I wanna write more so plz send me avengers promts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
>  
> 
> Also Come prompts or give promts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22


End file.
